


Invisble Memories

by Unknown_Archives



Category: Welcome to the Wayne (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Archives/pseuds/Unknown_Archives
Summary: There will be 3 young kids, destined to protect this building with their friends. One may be untrusting at first, but if they leave for the path of evil, all will fall...Ansi has always considered himself a normal kid. Keyword considered.The Wayne has always been his home. He thinks.The life he had been living was really a lie.He was really an amnesiac without knowing.When the truth becomes real to him, he joins his new friends, Team Timbers, to recover them.Soon torn between his "mother" and his friends, he must make a vital choice.No going back.(Expect updates at least twice per month!)





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new tale from an unknown universe shall be told...

Hello, unsuspecting reader. Consider me a friend.

In Manhattan there's a building known as the Wayne. It seems like a normal apartment building. You're sorely mistaken. The Wayne is an oddity of a place, full of unique, mysterious creatures known as Wayne Phenomena. They're all unique, I may admit, but I'm not here to tell you _that_ story.

I'm here to tell you the tale of a certain boy that's been living there for years.

His name is Ansi. Why him? He has an interesting tale.

He seems normal at first, sure, but in reality....

He's an amnesiac, torn apart between the right and wrong. Friends and "family".

How? Well, glad you asked.

This is a tale of broken hearts, unknown fears unearthed, and trust troubles.

First, we need to go to the start...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, this story has taken AGES to be written down. It's been almost a year and I'm so glad I've finally started it. My writing career have culminated to finally starting this story. Thanks for reading the start!  
~ Unknown_Archives


	2. Run Rabbit, Run...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years ago, the tale of Ansi begun... here's how it all started.

_ **Six years ago...** _

_Tick tock, tick tock...._

The clock chimes was driving the young boy crazy. He was suppose to be asleep hours ago, but he couldn't.

4 year-old Ansi Molina was in his bedroom, trying to fall asleep. He _had_ too, his father promised a trip to the city tomorrow!

But he just couldn't. Rubbing his eyes, Ansi got out of his bed, and looked around. The loudly chiming clock was next to his dresser, which was next to shelves filled with pre-made LEGO sets. His bed was neatly made, with blue and indigo bed sheets, and some stuffed animals next to his pillows. He shuffled over to the door, nervous to open it. Shivering, it creaked as it opened, and Ansi quietly padded down the hallway to see his parents sitting on the living room couch, watching some old tv show he didn't understand.

Seemed like a normal night for the Molinas, right?

Nope. The tv was oddly quiet, and his parents were talking about... something. He stayed quiet as he listened.

This would be the moment that would flush his life down the drain.

His father looked at his mother anxiously and asked, "What do you think... _Ansi_ will think about this?". This caught the young boy's attention of guard. Why were they talking about _him_ this way? He stumbled a tiny bit, causing his parents to turn around. Panicking, he hid under the couch, which kept him hidden. His heart pounded as the conversation continued on.

"I don't personally know, Albert. Well ask him tomorrow about who he'll choose to live with.", his mother answered. Albert frowned and fretfully looked from side to side. "Listen, Abigail. At first, our relationship was perfect at first, but after Ansi was born... I've felt like we've grown farther and farther apart every single month. I think... this is the time we part ways. Tomorrow I'll ask Ansi who he wants to stay with.", he barely managed to finish the sentence. Abigail sighed and said back "I agree. I'm sorry, Albert, but this is the time we leave each other. I hope Ansi doesn't react badly about it."

But Ansi already heard the conversation. Tears poured out of his eyes as he ran back into his room. Everything in his life had fallen apart. "I don't wanna choose!", he sobbed. "I love my parents equally! I can't just choose one!", he continued one. Then it sparked.

Why choose his either of his parents when he can just run away? Perfect! He could go to the city, just like Albert promised him.

He immediately started to plan his runaway - getting dressed in his blue prep blazer, packing up certain things, like his pjs, a book, all the money in his piggy bank, a map, a small sleeping bag and most personal to him: a picture of him and his parents together. They all looked so happy...

He shaked his head. "No.", Ansi mumbled. "I can't focus on that now."

Sneaking out of his room, he tip-toed to the fridge. Luckily, his parents were asleep. He grabbed a few water bottles and a few granola bars before running back with a largue enough-bag he could fit everything he needed in it. He placed everything he needed in the bag.

Before he went, he grabbed a piece of loose-leaf paper, a pencil, dimly put on the lamp in his room and wrote:

_ Dear mom and dad,_

_I know I shouldn't be writing this but I overheard your conversation about you two splitting apart. I cannot bring myself towards a choice so I'm running away to the city. Maybe I'll find a better life there._

_Your dearest son,_

_Ansi Molina~_

He sighed. Everything was in place for his runaway. He grabbed everything, headed towards the front door of his house, and ran.

Ansi knew a train station leading to the city was at least an hour away from his home, so he'd just find his way there, go to Manhattan and find a new life.

This was the last day Ansi saw his home, and one of the last days until his life would disappear forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, readers! I'm so excited for this ajdisncisnxosbzisn  
God I should be aSLEEP BUT IM DOING THIS FOR YOU GUYS-


	3. To the Train Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost and alone, Ansi tries to find his way to Manhattan.

The steps in the dark the young Molina was running into were crunching the leaves as he cried and ran from home. Then he froze, going to open the bag he was carrying for what he had.

Pajamas? Check.

Money? Check.

Water bottles and granola bars? Check. Sleeping bag? Check.

Train ticket? Che-

Ansi froze. His father had bought two train tickets around for their city trip a month ago. How could he forget!? Now how would he get on the train to Manhattan?

He didn't wanna go with the option, but he had to sneak on at this point. He couldn't go back now, he was far away from his home- er, his _former_ home, his parents could wake up at any moment, find him escaping to get the ticket, and condemn him to his room. He couldn't risk it.

He was tired, though. He should pack it in for the night.

Ansi stuck his hand into his bag and pulled out his sleeping bag. He yanwed, and tucked in for the night.

He smiled as he closed his eyes and took his first slumber away from home.

Maybe this was a good idea after all.

* * *

Dawn rose as Ansi's eyes fluttered open. He unzipped from his sleeping bag as he stretched, yawning. Everything seemed the same. For now.

Opening the bag, he stuffed the sleeping bag into it before grabbing a water bottle and granola bar. He took off the rapper of the granola bar and started eating it. It was soft and chewy. Maybe a Pop Tart could've been better breakfast for him than all those bars. He was stuck with them no matter what.

Ansi grabbed another one and ate it in three swift motions. Then he opened up the water bottle and started chugging it. Wiping his face he grabbed the wrappers, stuffed the water bottle in the bag and continued on.

* * *

Hours passed as he continued walking through the forest, in search of a road or single he was near a train station. It was about noon as he was tiredly wandering around the place. Snowflakes fell down as he trudged on. One part of his body regretted it. The other didn't.

"Come on, Molina... you can't go back. You're to far away from home. You must continue to Manhattan. Just like _he_ promised.", he mummered.

As he was going to take another step, a 'ZOOM' noise roared through his ears and a fast, red blur passed by.

Ansi's eyes shot wide. It was a car!

He starred into the open. A train station! A busy one, for that.

A smile formed on Ansi's face as his stomach grumbled. Looking over to the side, he spot a shop. He had money! He could by a snack or two! He had no clue when the next train would arrive, but he could always wait it out.

As he walked across the street, he shuffled through his change and entered the shop.

It was the size of an average small shop. Wandering around it, he dropped the wrappers in a trash can and eyed some boxes of Pop Tarts.

He _loved_ Pop Tarts, ever since he was little. What a shame he didn't bring some, being left with lame granola bars. He grabbed a large box and got enough money to pay for them, and ran to the cashier. He put the box on the counter and smiled.

"That'll be $3.68.", the cashier bluntly said.

Ansi put up 4 dollars, smile getting brighter. The cashier eyed him and asked, "Are you a little to young to buy this all by yourself?"

Ansi shrunk down a bit, thinking of an answer. "My dad is waiting for me outside.", he lied, giving off a convincing smile.

The cashier took the lie and sighed. "Alright, kid, have a good day."

Ansi grabbed the box and his bag, and sat on the concrete sidewalk. Opening the box, he grabbed one and smiled as he ate it.

Emptying the box, he stashed all the remaining Pop Tarts into his bag, and went to the train station.

In this, however, he didn't realize that he accidentally left the picture of him and his parents on the snow-cold ground

* * *

He sat on a bench for a few minutes when a train zoomed by fast, roaring loudly. The door opened. He stepped in with everyone else.

Looking for an empty spot, he spot a dirty seat in the corner. He smiled as he sat on the seat, putting his bag next to him.

Ansi took a nap on his way, before jolting awake when he heard something he was wishing to hear:

"Manhattan, New York. Manhattan, New York."

He got off he seat, patting off the dirt on his school prep blazer. As Ansi exited the train, he made it.

He was in New York City at last.

His new life would now begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I finished this. My entire week have been me crying and studying.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STUFF!  
~Unknown_Archives


End file.
